Staying A Niley One Shot
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: Me and Yazzi wrote this on MSN. Nick's revenge on Liam. And something he's been waiting for, for a long time. NILEY.


[A/N:Okay...well this story is actually one that me and Yasmine made on msn one night we were bored. Sorry about the L and the Y I suppose it was for Leah and Yazzi but it could let me get rid of them. Anyway, HUGE credit to Yazzi and follow her on Twitter NileyWay. x This is set on a awards show and it's Nick's POV, enjoy. x

L:  
I stood up. I can't believe he had the right to be here. What had he ever done? What did she see in him?

Y:  
I Kept thinking about Liam and Miley. Since When Liam is a good actor? I mean he acts with Miley, and he is all famous now..well actually he is lucky to have Miley, But I'm supposed to be the one with Miley. I wish she would remember 'Right Here' and 'Goodbye.' Those songs that she wrote for me.

L:  
I watched, discusted as she sat on his lap. You could tell be her face she wasn't enjoying this. But she had a smile plastered on her face anyway.

Y:  
If i just could go beat him up and get that Fake smile out of Mileys face and put on her real laugh. the laught that made me fall in love with her. Ohh. Miley, Just Stand up and come him alone ... Please? its for YOUR happiness.  
its all i care about.

L:  
I wanted that laugh back. I'm gonna go up tonight and I'm going to sing Stay. Let's see who's lap she'll be sitting on then.

Y:  
For Your Happiness Miley. Come Here. I'll MAKE you Happy more than you ever been...Liam Just wants to get famous...he is using you . can't you see it? Miley. I could never show how much I love you, while your on HIS lap...if you want, come and STAY with me forever?

L:  
-Clapping- Oh Lady Gaga. -claps- Next up we'll have music from the Jonas Brothers. We sang LA Baby.I could almost see all the screaming girls jumping on their couches at home. Up on stage I could see her through the shining spotlights. That was almost a smile. When we were done I called my brothers over. "Let me sing Stay." I whispered. "She's here." My brothers nodded and I took centre stage.

Y:  
I got nevous. i was loosing confidence.  
It's not the first time you do it Nick.. you've done it before. But then I thought about it, its been a long time since I sang in front of miley...I closed my eyes and started imagining Miley telling me: YOU CAN DO IT! Just like old times. And then i started singing Stay.

L:  
I saw Miley's eyes flicker up to look straight at me. Straight in the eyes. The first time she has done that since forever. My confidence grew as Miley watched me, taking it every word and note. Halfway through the chorus I noticed her eyes filling up. Mine were already full with tears.

Y:  
I saw Liam looking at Miley at started talking to her so she wouldn't hear the words of the song. Liam knew the song was for Miley...I mean...EVERYBODY knew. Well except Miley.. Miley Didn't pay attention to Liam. She told him to hush up, I could see his shoulders tense.

L:  
I watched him as his fists clenched. I could barely notice I was even singing anymore but I was. He started talking more. "SHUP UP" I lip read Miley's words. Liam was getting red. I could hear him on stage now. He was almost shouting. About me. I watched as she slid of his lap. But he snatched her by the wrist, I watched at her hand turned white where he had grabbed her. I stopped singing. "YOUR HURTING HER!" I shouted.

Y:  
Miley Screamed "NICK" I went down the stage, and did a sign for Joe and Kevin to come and help. I was walking to him i was looking into Miley's eyes. They were filling up with tears. I ran so fast. I was looking at his grip. It was hard. I wanted to kill him so much right now. I told Joe to take Miley away from Liam, and me and Kevin would handle Liam. "AWWW. I wanted to hurt him" Joe complianed. "Take her." I told him my voice agressive.

L:  
Joe pulled Liam's fingers until they were released for Miley's arm. Liam hit Miley hard on the cheek as she was snatched away. I wouldn't have been surprised if he cut of her blood circulation. Miley was crying now. Joe carefully lifted her up like a baby, out of any harm. I was about to go for Liam when security came. They had to hold me back. I was so mad. They took us all away, Liam in a separate room. When Joe set Miley down on her feet, she fainted. I rushed over but people took her out.

Y:  
I told the security I have to check up on Miley...I told them how much I love her; but they said they took her home. I was determind to get to her. I ran past security and was planning on runnung to her house, a couple of blocks away. Tish found me. "I'm picking up Noah, Madison and Demi. You can come back with us when we're finished. Get in the back sweetheart." I couldn't talk to anyone in the car ride home. We finally poulled up at Miley's house, minutes away from her mom's. "Miley's in her room. Be careful there might be a nurse in there." My eyes widened. "She's not bad. We're just checking her up. Honestly. She just fainted." Blood started pumping through my veins as I searched through the corridors for her room. I had never been in this house before. She had always lived with her mom.

Y:  
I Finally found mileys room. I took a deep breath and walked inside, I saw miley eating her favorite cereal "coco pops". she once told me whenever I eat this cereal I feel better. The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Before I could say anything, she surprisedly Looked at me and said "NICK" I went and sat beside her on the bed. I hugged her really tight then pulled away."Please. Don't scare me like that again"

L:  
"Well it was hardly my fault!" she shrugged. I stifled a smile. "Coco Pops?" I raised my eyebrows. She laughed. "You don't know how many bowls of this I ate when you broke up with me." I put on a loud news announcment voice. "MILEY CYRUS SELLS OUT COCO POPS COMPANY" She laughed and I stared. "That's the one." "What?" she said putting her head to one side. "That's the laugh I've been waiting for."

Y:  
What laugh?" she shrugged. "Your true laugh" "You mean this one?" she tried to do that laugh again. "No." The laugh won't come out until You mean it, you can't fake that laugh Miles"  
She Was silent for a bit, then she looked at me and said "It only comes out when im with you.." I held her hand tight and said "I'll do whatever you want, just let me here that laugh ONCE again."

"You...can kiss me" She leaned forward and her soft lips touched mine. I hadn't forgotten how this felt. Better than anything. The world stops. Nothing else matters, but her. She pulled away and staring into her eyes, she laughed.

THE END. 


End file.
